


Confrontation

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [24]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne causes trouble when she's returned to Jorvik, so Alex talks to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

Alex had expected things to be awkward when Anne returned. She was dating the person who’d been her ex back when her and Anne had dated, after all. But she didn’t have to be such a bitch about it.

“What is your problem?” asked Alex when she finally found Anne standing on the lower balcony of the manor.

“What do you mean?” asked Anne. “I just came back from Pandoria, Alex, you’re going to have to be more specific. I have problems with everything.”

“You’re being a complete bitch to Katja,” said Alex. “Not even James is that mean to her.”

“Well, excuse me for not liking the fact that you went back to her,” said Anne. “I was stuck there for over two years and you didn’t even try to look for me.”

“Yes I did,” said Alex. “I’m the one who found the stable portal. This isn’t about that, though, is it?”

“It might be,” said Anne. “But she is evil, Alex! Don’t you remember everything she did to you and your family? What she did to James?”

“Kind of hard to forget when everyone keeps reminding me,” said Alex, raising her voice but not yelling. She didn’t want to draw attention.

“We’re reminding you because we care about you. We don’t want you to be tricked by her,” said Anne.

“No.” Alex stepped away from Anne’s outstretched hand. “You’re doing that because you care about me. I know you still like me, Anne, you act a certain way when you’re jealous.”

“I do not,” said Anne.

“You tore Lisa apart just because Josh was hitting on her,” said Alex. “She didn’t even like him as anything more than a friend but you couldn’t see that through your jealousy!”

“I’m not jealous of her,” said Anne. “Why should I be jealous of her? You’re the one who jumped back into her bed the moment she batted her eyelashes at you.”

“It was my bed, actually,” said Alex. “And it wasn’t like that. It’s way more complicated.”

“Try me,” said Anne.

“No,” said Alex. “I’m not going to tell you our whole romantic story because you don’t deserve it. But there is far more to it than what you can see.”

“Well, maybe I am jealous. But can you blame me? I go missing for two years and when I come back, my girlfriend has moved on like I never existed,” said Anne. She folded her arms over her chest, tears gathering in her eyes.

“We broke up!” said Alex.

“We were on a break,” said Anne. Alex had to resist the ridiculous urge to laugh. She smiled, though.

“Damn it,” said Alex. “I’m trying to be mad at you.” She looked up at the sky, wishing that Anne didn’t know her so well.

“Isn’t there any chance…?” asked Anne, reaching towards Alex again. Alex stepped away.

“No,” said Alex. “You can’t just hurt me like that and then expect to win me back that easily.”

“She did,” said Anne. “She hurt you worse than that.”

“She was following orders,” said Alex. “And she helped us, in the end. She’d tell you if you’d just stop being a bitch to her.”

“Forgive me for not trusting one of the monsters who imprisoned me,” said Anne with a roll of her eyes.

“She was there when you were,” said Alex. “She had nothing to do with it.”

“Lisa said that she was there when the others tried to imprison her and Louisa,” said Anne. She clenched and unclenched her fists, knowing that she was grasping at straws.

“She didn’t do anything then,” said Alex. “She was… she was too afraid of the pink.”

“What?” Now Anne looked surprised.

“She was there for longer than you were. Banished there. It was worse than just being stuck there for her. And Garnok was pissed that she’d betrayed him, so he used his connections to Pandoria to torture her,” said Alex. Mentioning the other thing that Garnok had done to Katja in the past would have convinced Anne for sure, but she didn’t want to give Anne that information just yet. Not unless she had to.

“I suppose that we could bond over that,” said Anne. “I won’t apologise to her. I don’t even want to see her or talk to her. But you can tell her from me that I’ll leave her alone.”

“Will you really?” asked Alex.

“It’s hurting you too. So yes,” said Anne. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Admit it,” said Alex. “Admit that you were only being so mean to her because you’re jealous.”

“Fine,” said Anne. “I am jealous of her. Happy?”

“Very,” said Alex, glancing up at the balcony above them. She could see Katja up there, smiling. She would probably use that knowledge against Anne, but damn it, she deserved it. It would be fun to see Anne being the one blackmailed for once.


End file.
